


Cover me up, Cuddle me in

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bed wetting, blowjob, chocking kink, cum in pants, luke is embarrassed, luke wears pull ups, smut with plot, stressed luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t care if I wore pull ups?” Luke whispered, his voice muffled by Michael’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care at all. I think they would look nice on you actually.” Michael replied lovingly, leaving a gentle kiss on the crown of Luke’s head. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>or Luke is stressed about tour, and ends up wetting the bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover me up, Cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoobydoobyluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobydoobyluke/gifts).



> i read some blurbs on lukemichaels account and was inspired to write something lmao
> 
> come talk to me about muke. my tumblr is princessmikey
> 
> (title comes from the song kiss me by ed sheeran)

“Mikey, wake up.” Luke whispered, gently nudging Michael’s shoulder. 

“Hm?” Michael mumbled sleepily, his eyes peeking open to see a rosy cheeked Luke.

“You need to get up.” Luke mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah, okay.” Michael responded tiredly, letting a small yawn escape his lips. 

Luke watched Michael roll out of the comforter, and sit on the edge on the bed, stretching his arms over his head, and groaning. He turned back to look at Luke, and Luke looked to his feet with embarrassment. 

“You go rinse off, and I’ll change the sheets.” Michael mumbled sleepily. Luke nodded, and quickly ran out of the room. He was so embarrassed, and standing in front of Michael didn’t make it any better.

Luke quickly peeled off his wet boxers, and turned on the water, allowing it to become warm before stepping under the stream. 

When the water was the perfect temp, Luke stepped into the tub, letting the water coat his skin, and wash away the sticky pee from his legs. 

Luke felt pathetic taking a shower in the middle of the night because he accidentally wet the bed. Only children did that, not young men. Luke should have been able to make it to the bathroom, everyone else his age could. 

Luke felt his eyes swell with tears, and he let a few of them fall, loving the way they blended with the stream of water.

When Luke felt that the pee was gone, he stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel. He picked up his wet pants, and carried them to the laundry room, setting them with the dirtied sheets. Luke quickly turned away, not wanting to stare at his shame.

Luke walked back to the bedroom, and slipped on a clean pair of underwear, He climbed back into the freshly made bed, and let Michael wrap his body around him.

“I’m sorry.” Luke whispered, his eyes looking at a spot on the wall across from him.

“Don’t apologize Luke, it’s not your fault.” Michael mumbled into Luke’s neck. Luke nodded, not believing Michael, but not wanting a discussion this late at night. He would let that play out tomorrow. “Good night Luke, love you.” Michael hummed, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Luke’s neck. 

“Love you too.” Luke responded, his eyes falling closed again. Before he fell asleep he said a quick prayer to a god he wasn’t sure existed, asking to be able to sleep without any more accidents.

**

Luke hoped that the conversation on his accident would be dropped, and Michael would forget. He hoped they could both just move on with their lives, and pretend it never happened. 

But Luke was wrong, and Michael brought it up the next morning at breakfast.

“I know you don’t really want to talk about it, but I think we should.” Michael said, his tired eyes meeting Luke’s.

“Talk about what?” Luke asked, hoping that playing dumb would get him off the hook.

“About your accidents. You’ve been having a lot more lately because of the stress from tour, and I think I might have a solution that can help.” Michael said, taking a sip from his coffee.

“I’m fine. We don’t need to talk about it.” Luke mumbled, looking away from Michael’s eyes.

“You’re stressed, Luke, and I’m not sure how I can help with that, but I do know how to help with the bed wetting.” Michael replied softly, his hand finding Luke’s, and gently rubbing his knuckles, telling him it would be okay.

“Fine. What’s your solution?” Luke asked quietly.

“I found pull ups, and I think that would really help.” Michael replied.

“No.” Luke snapped back, his head flying up to meet Michael’s eyes. “I’m not wearing pull ups. That’d be so humiliating.” 

“It’s not humiliating, and it’ll stay between us.” Michael replied. “But if you feel uncomfortable, I won’t make you.”

Luke didn’t reply, just went back to eating his cereal, and basking in his embarrassment.

**

Luke laid on the couch, his back pressed against Michael’s chest, counting the small beats of his heart. Luke was calm, he was sleepy, and his mind was focused only on the rising chest. Nothing could ruin the moment, accept the constant running of his mind, reminding him that his band had tour soon, and they were nowhere near ready.

The band didn’t have a set list, or even an idea of songs they wanted. They hadn’t practiced the songs, or the lighting. They were completely unprepared, and Luke was worried they never would be. They would let all their fans down, all the fans who spent their paycheck to watch them preform. All their fans would be crushed by their inability to be organized for one day.

Luke’s worry about his job quickly turned into a new fear, the one of stress destroying the control of his bladder. He couldn’t have another accident, he couldn’t live through another night of shame. 

“Luke, you okay?” Michael asked, his fingers combing through Luke’s messy hair.

“Just stressed.” Luke sighed, turning his body to hide in Michael’s chest. He breathed in the thick, musky vanilla scent, and let some worry slip his mind. Michael seemed to make him calmer, just his presence reminded him that things always worked out.

“I’m sorry baby.” Michael replied, massaging circles into his back in hopes to relieve more stress. “What are you stressed about?”

“Tour mostly.” Luke replied.

“Just tour?” Michael asked.

“Well, and my accidents. I don’t want to have another one.” Luke whispered, almost hoping Michael couldn’t hear.

“It’s not a big deal Luke. A lot of people have accidents, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Michael said softly.

“You don’t.” Luke replied, pulling away from Michael’s chest to look into his eyes. 

“No, I don’t, but that doesn’t mean others don’t. Just like I have depression, and you don’t, but others still do. It’s just something some people have, and it doesn’t make you worse than anyone else.” Michael said. 

Luke nodded, taking in what Michael said. He buried his head back into Michael’s chest, thinking about the situation.

“You wouldn’t care if I wore pull ups?” Luke whispered, his voice muffled by Michael’s shirt.

“I wouldn’t care at all. I think they would look nice on you actually.” Michael replied lovingly, leaving a gentle kiss on the crown of Luke’s head. 

“Will you come with to get some?” Luke asked, pulling away from Michael again.

“Of course. I will do anything for you Lukey.” Michael smiled, taking Luke’s hands in his.

“Thank you.” Luke smiled shyly, still a little embarrassed to wear the pull up.

**

Luke stood before the bed, watching as Michael opened the plastic wrapped around the pack of pull ups. His mind was racing a million miles a minute, nervous for the judgement from the accident protection. He was worried Michael wouldn’t be attracted to him after he had the padding covering him, he was worried that Michael would laugh, maybe just leave. Luke was worried that he would think less of himself, having to live in constant embarrassment of not being able to sleep in boxers. Luke was just nervous.

“Ready?” Michael asked, bringing Luke back from his thoughts. 

Luke didn’t reply, just stared at the pull up in Michael’s hand. This was his final chance to back out. This was his final moment to change his mind.

Luke nodded slowly, undoing the button of his jeans. Michael helped Luke pull the fabric to his feet, watching as the boxers fell after. 

Luke took the garments off his feet, his hands shaking with nerves. He took a deep breath, watching Michael bring the underwear to his feet. He let his eyes fall shut, and slowly stepped his first leg into one of the holes, letting the second leg follow.

Michael pulled the pants up, letting them secure hug Luke’s hips.

“It looks beautiful baby.” Michael smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the skin right above the waist of the pants. Luke blushed bright red, watching the way Michael looked at him like he was the moon.

“I love you so much.” Luke smiled, letting his finger card through Michael’s hair.

“I love you too angel.” Michael smiled back, taking Luke’s hand from his hair, and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckle. “You ready for bed?” He asked.

Luke nodded, letting Michael pull his body atop the sheets, then pulling him beneath the comforter. He pulled Luke’s body close, and placed a gentle kiss on the center of his forehead.

Luke nuzzled his nose into Michael’s chest, and let his eyes fall shut. He was wearing a pull up, and everything was okay. He no longer had to worry about Michael leaving, he didn’t have to worry about the possible self-hatred, and he no longer had to fear an accident waking him up.

**

“Luke wake up.” Michael whispered. Luke let his eyes slowly open, encouraging them by rubbing them with the back of his hand. The first thing he saw was a smirk playing on Michael’s lips. His mind tried to figure out why, but then he felt the straining erecting in his pants. 

Luke groaned, and covered his eyes with his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up. He has had plenty of wet dreams with Michael in the room, even before they were dating. He had heard every member of the band having a wet dream actually, one of the downsides of tour. Luke still managed to get embarrassed each time though.

Luke let his hands drop when he felt Michael’s hand begin to rub against the bulge in his pull up.

Luke let his head fall back, and he let a little groan fall from his lips. Michael’s touch felt so good, and somehow the thought of Michael getting him off in his wet pull up was arousing. 

“You like that?” Michael asked, the speed of his hand picking up. Luke nodded quickly, swallowing thickly. “Use your words.”

“Yes, I like this very much.” Luke panted out, his cock becoming thicker. 

“Yeah? You like me rubbing your cock with your dirty pants? Like to be messy for me?” Michael pried, his eyes trained on the dilating of Luke’s eyes.

“Yes.” Luke moaned out, his cock straining in his pants. He wanted it to be released, and he wanted Michael’s hand around it.

“You want me to make you cum in your pants? Hm? Make them dirtier?” Michael asked, his hand moving even faster. Luke nodded quickly, his eyes squeezing shut in bliss. 

“Remember to use your words.” Michael smiled, gently spanking the front of Luke’s pull up. Luke groaned, everything feeling better and better, making his stomach twist in knots.

“Yes. I want to cum in my pants. I want to be dirty and sticky.” Luke moaned out, his fingers finding Michael’s hair. 

Michael smirked at Luke, connecting his lips with Luke’s. They moved together quickly, ending when Luke couldn’t hold back the loudening moans. Michael moved his lips down Luke’s neck, biting the skin lightly, then licking it with his tongue. 

Michael replaced the hand on the pull up with his hips, laying them atop Luke’s, and grinding down onto him. Luke threw his head back, a loud moan coming from his throat, and his hips raising into Michael’s.

Luke was in heaven, his mind swimming with the angels, and stars dancing on the back of his eyes. His stomach was knotting tighter and tighter each second, and he wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer.

“I’m so close Mikey.” Luke moaned out, his chest rising in quick pants. Michael placed a few more kisses atop Luke’s skin, loving the feeling of his body writhing beneath him.

“Cum for me Lukey.” Michael whispered against Luke’s chest, biting lightly on his nipple. Luke groaned loudly, feeling the knot in his stomach come undone, and warm cum fill his diaper, mixing with the damp pee.

“Wanna get me off Lukey?” Michael asked, a cheeky smile on his lips, his mind probably creating an even dirtier scenario. 

“Yes. I want to taste you so badly.” Luke begged. Michael nodded, rolling off of Luke and onto his back.

Luke crawled over to Michael, laying in-between his legs. He licked over the fabric hiding his dick, letting his eyes close orgasmically. 

Michael groaned beneath Luke, his fingers lacing in Luke’s hair.

“No teasing baby.” Michael said, his eyes trained on Luke’s innocent face. 

Luke slid Michael’s boxers off his legs, watching the thick, angry cock slap against his stomach. Luke took his member, and pumped it a few times, before moving his lips towards it, wrapping them around his head, and taking in the salty taste of his precum. Luke moaned against the tip, moving his head down further to fill his craving. He needed to taste Michael.

“Look at me while you do it.” Michael instructed. Luke looked up, letting his eyes meet Michael’s hooded green ones. “There you go. You have such pretty, innocent eyes baby boy.” Michael moaned, his fingers tugging lightly at Luke’s hair.

Luke let out another moan, the vibrations running through Michael’s dick, making it twitch in his mouth.

“Your lips feel so good around me, so tight and warm.” Michael groaned, his eyes closing momentarily in bliss. Luke took this as encouragement, and bobbed his head faster, trying to take as much of Michael as he could. “You gonna choke on me princess?” Michael asked, gently pushing Luke’s head down.

Luke groaned around Michael. It didn’t take him very long to warm up his throat, and work all of Michael inside him, choking on the thick cock.

“Oh god, that feels so fucking great.” Michael groaned, his head thrown back. “I’m not going to last much longer baby boy.” He panted out, trying to pull Luke’s head off. Luke wouldn’t budge however, he just kept moving up and down the length. “Lukey, pull off. I wanna cum all over your pretty chest and pull up.” He moaned out. 

Luke pulled off quickly, his eyes once again dilated in lust.

Michael smirked, watching the way Luke moved, waiting for the stream to come from Mike. His eyes closed in anticipation, only hearing the sound of Michael pumping himself.

Before long Michael was coming loudly, his warm cum covering Luke’s chest, and dripping down to his pants. 

Michael panted a bit, coming down from his high, then looking at Luke. He admired the way the cum painted over his skin, He reached a finger out to his chest, instinctively dragging it through the mess of cum, letting it coat his finger. He brought it up to Luke’s lips, waiting for them to fall open. Luke automatically let his mouth fall, taking Michael’s finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the member, taking all the salty flavor in his mouth.

“Good boy.” Michael said, his other hand running over Luke’s cheek. 

Luke smiled, happy he could please his boyfriend, while still getting the salty taste he craved.

Michael pulled his finger from Luke’s mouth, instead moving to kiss him, this time a slow gentle kiss.

“I love you Lukey.” Michael mumbled, his lips still hovering next Luke’s deep pink ones.

“Love you too Mikey.” Luke replied, reattaching their lips, pushing his body to Michael’s, and letting the mess smear between the two bodies. 

**


End file.
